rebelfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?
'''Got A Secret, Can You Keep It? is the second episode of the first debut season to Rebel. It will be released after the release of Glee: The New Years' "Los Angeles (Part 2)".''' Plot Rebel becomes stuck in a predicament, finding it hard to adapt in his new club, along with trying to keep a secret over being threatened, after finding out about Ronnie and Stevie's sexual encounter, while Toby finds it hard to reveal a secret to Rebel that may express what he feels for him. Later on, Siobhan and Shiloh quickly connect, after Shiloh reveals a secret to her that pulls them closer together. Meanwhile, Richie continues to plan on getting a piece of Rebel. Jill finds herself breaking the rules in the Steinfieldt family and Rebel tries to help her prevent it. Episode 2: Ronnie and Toby were in the hallways giggling and making out near the blue-colored lockers. Ronnie tried to hide the event that she had with Stevie to start fresh. Ronnie: I missed you yesterday, why didn't you come? Toby: I don't know, I was just not feeling well, my mom said I could stay home. Ronnie: And plus, you haven't called me. Are you sick? Toby: No, Ronnie, I'm not sick, I just needed a brea-- Ronnie: A break from what? Me? Toby: Ronnie, that's not what I sai-- Ronnie: Then what did you mean? Toby: *sighed* Ronnie, calm down, I just needed a break for myself, school was overwhelming. Ronnie: *giggles* Why didn't you say that then? Ronnie moved closer to Toby and kissed him, but as that happened Stevie suddenly passed by along with Rebel, who was walking the opposite way of Stevie, and they both were staring at Toby and Ronnie. Rebel looked down in disappointment to Toby, and Stevie looked down in disappointment to Ronnie, all of a sudden, they bumped into each other. Stevie: What the fuck, dude? Watch where you're going. Rebel: Sorry, my bad. Stevie: Oh yeah, I know that you were listening to what happened yesterday afternoon, and you seem to have a friendship with Toby. Rebel: Yeah, why? Stevie: Yeah, why, this. If Toby finds out that me and Ronnie had sex, I know it's gonna be you, because you're the only one that knows right now, but trust me, you'll regret joining the club and you'll regret even coming to this school if you say one word, got it? Rebel: Um, um, yeah, got it. *stuttered* Stevie: Good, punk. Stevie walked away and aggressively pushed Rebel by his shoulder. Rebel slowly looked back at him, his heart beating fast, trying to flashback of what he said. ___________________________ _____________________________ Rebel walked into the classroom for his science class, after walking in, suddenly Richie winked at him as he walked past, and Rebel quickly turned away. Tyler waved and smiled at him, and Rebel waved back, as he sat next to him at their station. Tyler: Finished the project? Rebel: Yeah, I did. I've just been procrastinating because I've been so stressed out for the past couple of days. Tyler: You wanna talk about it later on? Rebel: I don't know, it's kind of difficult for me to talk about. Tyler: It's cool, I understand, I hope you feel a bit better. Rebel: Thanks, Tyler. Tyler smiled, then slowly gazed into his eyes, but suddenly, Rebel slowly turned to look at Richie, and as he smiled and gave a sexual smirk, he quickly turned back, sighing, feeling as if he was in a difficult situation. _______________________ Ronnie's best friends Nellie and Heather were in shock as Ronnie told her about what happened between her and Stevie in the hallway. Nellie: Out of all of the guys, you had sex with Stevie Hoff? Heather: What the hell is wrong with you? Ronnie: Guys, I know, I know, I messed up this time. Heather: What are you gonna do when Toby finds out? Ronnie: He's not. Nellie: He's gonna find out either way, Ronnie. Ronnie: No, he's not. I told Stevie if he says anything to Toby about it, I would chop his snake off. Nellie: And who would go to jail then? Ronnie: *scoffed* Oh shut up, Nellie, you know what I mean. Heather: Ronnie, look, as a friend, I would tell you this, you need to tell him, I don't care if you regret it or not, Toby is your boyfriend. Ronnie: *Ronnie looked down in dismay* Please, Heather. Heather: Well, that's on you, girl. I just still can't believe you had sex with Stevie Hoff, the bully, Ronnie? Really? Ronnie rolled her eyes and sighed. Nellie shook her head all of a sudden, then after that Toby walked to Ronnie, Heather and Nellie. Toby: Hey, babe. Ronnie: Hey! *Ronnie acted strangely in amiability* How are you, babe. Toby: Tough morning, but I'll be good, babe and you? Ronnie: Uh, uh, I'm doing fine. *Ronnie smiled* Nellie and Heather looked at each other and shook their heads in disappointment. Toby smiled and kissed Ronnie. Toby: So, Ron, do you wanna do anything tonight, I think I'm free. Ronnie: Yes, I would definitely like that. Toby: Awesome, I'll come to pick you up tonight, see you, babe. Toby walked away, and after that, Ronnie turned to Nellie and Heather, who gave an angst face. Ronnie began to stutter. Ronnie: Uh, um, well, I couldn't do it, guys. Heather: What a good girlfriend you are. Nellie: Toby's gotta know, Ronnie. Ronnie looked away and sighed. _____________________________ Rebel stood in the hallway with Siobhan. She began to shake her head in shock. Siobhan: He threatened you? Rebel: He told me not to tell Toby about this, and it's really hard to, because that's his girlfriend, and she's being the slut in this situation. Siobhan: Why did I even fall for her? Rebel: I told you she was full of shit, Siobhan. Siobhan: Oh, you didn't tell me anything. Rebel: And now, my life is at risk if I tell Toby about this. Siobhan: No, it won't be, Reb, don't let one person put you at risk over what you overheard at the club. If you want, I'll join the club, I'll keep an eye on you and the other dudes to make sure anything happens, that's what a best friend would do right. Rebel: Thanks, Siobhan. Siobhan: So me and Shiloh are gonna hang out tomorrow night. Rebel: That's awesome. She's a really cool person though. Siobhan: I know, but I also feel like I'm in danger or being stalked. This guy keeps on looking at me every time I'm near Shiloh. He looks pretty Spanish. Rebel: I bet it's Gregorio. Siobhan: Gregorio? Rebel: I remember talking to Shiloh about something not so long ago, and he was behind Shiloh eavesdropping trying to see what we were talking about. He's pretty much overprotective of her. Siobhan: He is a little weird to me, he probably likes her. Rebel: Obvious, but don't sweat it, don't let him get in the way of your time with Shiloh, I mean, you do like her, do you? Siobhan: Yeah, I mean, I guess, I do. Rebel: What do you mean, you guess? It's obvious to me, you've been freaking out about her to me, always bring her up, even made a ship name of you two. Wait, what was it again? Shilan? Siobhan: Damn it, Matt, shut up! Rebel: Siobhan and Shiloh sitting in the tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. Siobhan: You're at a 2 second point of getting slapped. Rebel: OK, OK, my bad. Rebel laughed and walked with Siobhan in the hallways, and Rebel tried to be sneaky and continued the song. Rebel: First comes love, then comes marriage-- Siobhan slapped Rebel in the head twice and Rebel flinched. Rebel: Ow! _______________________________ Richie and Stevie were in the hallways all right behind Siobhan and Rebel, talking about Stevie's encounter with Ronnie. Richie patted his back, chuckled and shook his head. Richie: So, you're telling me that you had sex with Ronnie the other night, out of all of the girls, you chose the school whore? Stevie: She's not a cheer whore, Richie. She just wants sex a lot, that's all. Richie: That is indeed, my friend, a whore. Just saying, man. It would be hard for you to guess how many girls and boys she kissed or boned this year and last year, even before Toby. Stevie: So, what are you doing? Stalking others and getting the facts. Richie: Nah, that's just me, but I feel like stalking one person in this school right now, but I don't want to rub him the wrong way. Stevie: Who is that? Richie: The new kid. Stevie: That Rebel kid? Stevie rolled his eyes and shook his head and looked away. Richie: Not to be a creeper, but he seriously turned me on when I first met him. Stevie: I don't trust the kid, he's good looking, I guess, to you, but he knows about my night with Ronnie, and I'm sure he could tell Toby anything since they're so cool and all. Richie: You know, what if Toby never knew at all. Stevie: What do you mean? Richie: I mean, I am the head captain of the club, I can try to push Rebel and Toby far away as possible and maybe then he could be mine, and then, Rebel wouldn't be able to tell your secret to Toby. Stevie patted Richie's back, smiling. Stevie: Dude, you are just beyond genius. Richie: I know, As he looked as Rebel was walking by in front of him, he gave a smirk and bit his lip slowly. _______________________________ Greg: You haven't talked to me ever since last week, are you giving me the silent treatment now, Shiloh? Shiloh: Gregorio, I don't always have to talk to you every single day. I have a life. Greg: And so, you're trying to say that I don't have one? Shiloh: No, that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that we need a break from each other for a while. Face it, you still like me for some reason and you already know that I'm not attracted to you as much, so face it, we're different people, just friends. Greg: So, it's about that Siobhan girl you met the other day? Shiloh: We're just going out as friends, to get to know each other, nothing personal, so back off, no following us or watching us, because it's nothing personal at all. Greg: *nods* Fine. Fine, I will. Suddenly, when Rebel and Siobhan passed by, they stopped. Siobhan smiled at Shiloh, and she smiled back. Rebel: Hey guys, how are you doing? Greg looked at Siobhan and shook his head and walked away, Shiloh rolled her eyes and smiled at the both of them. Shiloh: Well, I'm doing fine, I don't know about him, but yep, how are you guys? Siobhan: We're good. Siobhan couldn't stop smiling and glowing for some reason and Rebel nodded, but as he looked at Siobhan, he gave her a small jostle and she snapped back into place. Shiloh: So, Siobhan, about that day out tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or anything. Siobhan found it hard to respond and looked at Rebel. Shiloh: Siobhan? Siobhan: Y-y-ye Rebel: Yes, she would go to the movies with you. Rebel smiled and Siobhan nodded, smiling back, and Shiloh laughed. Shiloh: You two are so funny. So, movies it is. Shiloh winked at her and walked away, Siobhan looked back with her eyes wide open and she felt as if she was going to faint, when Rebel pushed her back up, nodding. Rebel: No, don't start, do not start, Mata. Relax. ______________________________ After school, Rebel walked into the club room, and chairs were all put in a circle, and as he walked in, Richie saved him a seat next to him and Stevie. Richie: Welcome, Rebel, please take a sit right here. Rebel saw that there was an empty spot near Toby, who smiled and waved, and he smiled back, but Richie suddenly pulled him down. Richie: Yeah, sorry, bud, had to pull you down to a seat so we could get started. So, you already know everyone here so far, so I'm sure you wouldn't feel uncomfortable sharing out some feelings for us, that's what we're all gonna do today. Ronnie suddenly looked at Stevie, and she rolled her eyes and looked away, and after that, Stevie looked at Rebel and shook his head. Richie: So, who wants to go first? Heather decided to raise her hand and she smiled, Richie pointed at her. Richie: Go for it, Heather. Heather: Well, um, I have to say that I am much of a spoiled brat, I kind of beg to get what I want and if I don't get it, I'd just, you know, throw a tantrum. Jill: Isn't that what babies do? Heather: And who asked you? Rebel: Jill, no. Rebel nodded, trying to stop her from getting into an argument, and Heather sighed, looking at Jill, then continuing her speech. Heather: Anyway, I usually have my spoiled ways, but I am really good at giving others advice and telling them how I feel about situation, like for example, this morning, Ronnie told me and Nellie that she had -- Ronnie: Not taken my medication. Yes. I didn't take my medication this morning. There was an awkward silence, and Ronnie looked at Heather, nodding her head, and Stevie sighed and chuckled. Richie: Um, OK? Who wants to go next? How about you, Rebel? Richie looked at Rebel, at that point, smiling, and Rebel looked nervous as everyone looked at him. Rebel looked at Toby and he nodded, giving a half-smile. Rebel found it hard to talk in front of everyone, he gulped and he took a deep breath. Rebel: When I was 6 years old, I used to look at girls differently than boys, and I did the opposite of that myself. When I turned 13, I realized that I wasn't really into girls and I wasn't really into guys, I was into both of them at the same time. So, I am bisexual and my parents are yet to know. Jill looked at Rebel, sympathetic for him, shaking her head in shock. Jill: Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad? Rebel: Wow, good thing for you to ask, Jill. Do you know how many times I've heard my mom and dad bashing down gay people at home? Jill sighed and looked down, and Toby wanted to stand up and console him, but by the looks of Richie, it seemed as if it was hard for him to do it. Rebel: No one will understand how I feel when it comes to others, my life is always stuck on school, when I really want it to be more than that, I want to be loved, I want to be told that I'm beautiful or hot, and all I get is "you're ugly," Richie: We don't think you're ugly, man. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episode Category:Upcoming Episodes